Of Cahills and Music
by ICurrentlyLoveChairandBade
Summary: When Sinead is driven over the edge by two mean, sassy girls with no respect, and forced to participate in a silly music contest with the rest of the gang, what will happen? Especially when what's been laid on the line is a kiss from one of the guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm I heart BadeCabbieHameadJeyna, or SineadStarlingrox, if you've ever read my story And This All Began Because of Madison Holt and Skittles, which I regret might be on a very long HIATUS. Sorry for that, but this is my new story, ****_Never Mess With the Cahills_****! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or anything legally trademarked here. **

I watched as Fiske got insulted by two teenagers whose names I hold in the part of my heart that was labeled "Kill list."

The first girl blew pink bubble of gum, and when she popped it, some stuck to Fiske's face. "So, what we're saying is that you and your stupid group of Cahills that you invite to your manor every summer can't sing. AT ALL!" Some of Missy Evans' spit flew into Fiske's face, and he winced. I knew how he felt. If I was him, I'd walk away in disgust. It's only when Missy Evans or her friend Ginger Jones spits on you that you know you're sinking into the lowest of the low. Poor Fiske.

But about that singing remark. . . I walked over and put an arm on Fiske's shoulder. "How do you know we can't sing?"

Ginger sneers at me. Snotty Janus. "Oh, look who it is! Miss Sinead Starling, the beauty queen. Tell me, how does it feel to be such an amazing role model, and yet you can't sing?"

I grit my teeth, and-

Wait. I still didn't tell you about why Missy Evans was talking about singing, did I?

Okay, so this is how it started:

So, Fiske, Ivan Kleister, Cora Wizard, Alana Flores, Alistair Oh, and I were just having a branch leader meeting about 15 minutes before Fiske met Missy and Ginger. Ivan Kleister was furious. "Why should I include the Holts as branch members? Their grandfather betrayed the branch!"

"Kleister, you can't use the "their grandfather" excuse anymore. Especially since we found out the Vespers were the ones that did that. Another reason is that a message to the members of the Tomas branch from _you _was intercepted by many different Ekats and Madrigals all over the world about how exactly to trick the Holts into believing there was Clue in their basement and locking them in there. I think the last thing you need is to have the pressure of three and a half branches on you with this evidence." I sat back in my chair and smoothed out my jeans, satisfied with my little speech.

Ivan Kleister turned red as raspberry sorbet. "How dare you!" he spluttered. "How dare you speak to a veteran of the physical fields like me like that! You're nothing but a worthless seventeen year old!"

"A powerful worthless seventeen year old," replied Alistair and Fiske at the same time. Ivan Kleister's eyes bulged dangerously.

Just when I was getting ready to protect Fiske and Alistair when the fistfight broke out, Cora Wizard spoke up. "This is ridiculous. Why don't we settle it the Janus way?"

"And that is?" asked Alana Flores, an eyebrow raised.

"By singing." Cora Wizard looked surprised that no one else had thought of that.

"Singing?" I echoed.

"Singing, my dear Sinead." Cora Wizard looked satisfied. "Ivan Kleister's team versus Fiske's. Simple as that."

"Why would we settle this by a singing contest?" asked Fiske, confused.

"Oooh! Cora, Cora, Cora!"

And that was when all- wait. I forgot. I. Can't. Freaking. Curse.

Oh well. I'll just continue the story like nothing happened.

"Cora, Cora, Cora!"

And that was when all **** broke loose. Missy Evans sauntered in, followed by Ginger Jones. "Cora, Cora, CORA! Gingy and I couldn't help hearing your awesome idea about a singing contest! We can be the referees!"

Now Cora Wizard looked like she was going to throw up. Even though Ginger and Missy were Januses, even Cora despised them. When Missy and Ginger were around, it was the universal code of _run away. _

"Um, girls-"

"Nuh-uh." Fiske broke in. "I'm sorry Cora, but we are not arranging for a singing contest to happen."

"Fiske's right." Alana broke in surprisingly. In meetings, she never really rooted for anyone except for herself. "I agree as much as the next person that singing is somewhat half decent, but I doubt it will solve this problem."

"And just look at the time!" Alistair broke in with a totally fake smile plastered to his face. "Why, time flies!It's already time to leave. Well, Sinead and I will see all of you soon!"

All the branch leaders scowled and packed up their stuff.

Going back to the future and poor Fiske, and me.

"How do you know I can't sing?" I blurted out. "We'll accept your challenge!"

"Sinead. . ." warned Fiske, but I was already on a roll, and not the kind that you eat for dinner, but the kind that you throw away because it's moldy.

"You can pick anyone to be on your team!" I rambled on. Then I registered what I was actually saying. Oops.

"Really?" Ginger Jones looked surprised.

I kept on going, because I didn't want either of them to realize I had said that by mistake. "Yes! And we'll host it at Cahill Manor." I glanced at Fiske, to make sure he was following me, and he gave me a nod of understanding. Good. He wanted to wipe the ugly smirk on Jones' and Evans' faces as much as I did.

"And if we win?" Missy Evans still looked suspicious.

Fiske was ready with an answer. "You get to kiss anyone you'd like on our team. You don't have to decide now."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Poor whichever guy had to kiss Missy Evans/Ginger Jones.

"And if we win," I began, "you leave and never bother us again."

Missy scowled and she and Ginger bent their heads together. I heard Ginger whisper loudly, "Do I get ice cream?" and then Missy calling her an idiot. Finally, they lifted their heads up. "Fine," she snapped. "We'll do it."

As they walked away, Fiske looked at me. "Now what are we going to tell the others?"

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter? I think that might be the longest first chapter I've ever written. :) **

**I'm sorry I haven't been active lately. I'm really obsessed with Victorious. I have watched every single episode EXCEPT for the Christmas one. Come on, TeenNick! Stop airing inappropriate, dumb shows and start airing the good ones! **

**Ah, well. . .**

**Voting for a song- Here are the choices:**

**1) Two Black Cadillacs, Carrie Underwood**

**2) Sweeter Than Fiction, Taylor Swift**

**3) Give it Up, Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande**

**4) Hit the Lights, Selena Gomez**

**5) Make it Shine, Victoria Justice**

**Question time!**

**1) Have you, or a friend, ever read the House of Hades and found out about Nico di Angelo's secret?**

**2) Have any of you ever read Artemis Fowl?**

**3) Do you think this first chapter sucked?**

**R&R, please!**


	2. Missy Gets Burned WE LOVE YOU(NOT)

**So, I'm BACK! There was a tie between Make it Shine and Give it Up(if you say either _ or _, I will count it as both votes.)! Both songs will be featured. As well as two more surprise ones. **

**Disclaimer: Εγώ δεν τους το άρθρο 39 τεκμήρια. I'm feeling Greek today.**

Fiske and I made our way to Cahill Manor and rang the doorbell since both of us were just too lazy to unlock the door. Plus, I was feeling really bad about what I had forced all of them into.

Dan opened the door. His lips had lipstick on them. "Whoa." I say. "Did like, Natalie make her makeup blow up on you?"

Dan shrugged. "I mighta have made Darty mad."

"DANIEL CAHILL!"

* * *

After we pulled Natalie off of Dan, we told the whole gang the news, they began to freak out.

Match the reactions to the people!

People:

A)Natalie

B)Amy

C)Dan

D)Hamilton

E)Ian

F)Ned

G)Ted

H)Nellie

I)Jonah

J)Madison

K)Reagan

Reactions:

1)"WHAT?! I DIDN'T EVEN VISIT MY STYLIST YET?"

2)"DON'T TALK TO ME IF IT'S NOT ABOUT SPORTS!"

3)"HUH, SINEAD! YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND RUIN THE ARGUMENT ME AND T_ WERE HAVING ABOUT ELECTRICAL CHARGES! THANKS A LOT, SIS_!"

4)"I HAVE A FOOTBALL GAME!"

5)"YOU AMERICANS HAVE NO SENSE OF LOGIC! TRYING TO SOLVE A STUPID PROBLEM BY A SINGING CONTEST!"

6)"THIS CLASHES WITH MY BALLET REHERSAL!"

7)"I don't mind, EXCEPT YOU RUINED MY ARGUMENT WITH N_!"

8)"S-s-sinead, are y-you s-sure?"

9)"THE NINJA LORD WILL ROCK THE CONTEST!"

10)"THIS WILL BE AWESOME! THANKS, SINEAD DAWG!"

11)"OH YEAH! LLLLOVE MMME! BABY!"

After Fiske and I had soothed them, I explained the rules.

"The top five rules to remember are: 1) NO LIP SYNCING; 2) Always wear formal attire;3) if you are eliminated, you're eliminated, don't pout; 4) show team spirit and don't be a sore loser; and 5) DON'T MESS UP."

Amy looked terrified. "So when are we practicing?"

"Tomorrow." I replied equally nervous.

"Does my ninja sword count as farm attic?" asked Dan, looking confused as he said his words. _Farm Attire? _I wondered. How did Dan survive? "Dan, it's _formal attire_, which means buisness clothes or something you'd wear to a ball or a buisness meeting. Second, no, a ninja sword is not considered formal attire."

* * *

It was the day of the first round. This was merely a practice round, to get the contestants in the mood, or like a pilot in a televison series. Each team chose one person to go and compete for each pair. There were 2 pairs for this round, so I chose Amy and I to perform.

I chose Amy because I wanted for her to be aware that performing wasn't as scary as it seems. I knew what it felt like to have stage fright because I had had it myself. But I believed in Amy a lot, and I truly believed that she could do this.

I wanted to give her a song that would require a lot of strong voice power, like a pop song or rock, so I chose "Make It Shine," the theme song from my favorite show of all time, Victorious.

"Make It Shine" was one of my favorite songs, and I really wanted it for Amy because she loved Victorious too.

At practices, we did one on one practices, without the others. When I listened to her, she was amazing, but I needed her to be louder. "Speak up, Ames. We're in an empty room, and I can barely hear you. Imagine who can hear you in the middle of a 5,000 people crowd?" Amy went pale at the mention of "5,000 people crowd."

I felt really bad. "Okay, maybe not a 5,000 people crowd," I lied. "It's more like. . . 50."

Amy straightened up. "Okay. Tell me what to do."

I guided her on her vocal power, eventually getting her voice up to what my second grade teacher would have called "a Level 8 voice."

Amy was jumping up and down with happiness until I told her what was happening. "You're also dueting with me on "Give It Up," Ames. Did you know that?"

"WHAT?" She shrieked. I applauded. "Now THAT'S the volume I need your voice to be. Now, for "Give It Up-""

I looked over at Amy. She had her hands clasped together, praying, "God, please don't let me be Jade, please, please, pl-"

"Amy, you won't be Jade-"

"Yes!" She hugged me tightly.

"-But you'll be Cat." I finished.

Amy clammed up again.

* * *

But despite all the challenges Amy and I went through, we were definitely ready. I peeked behind the curtain. There was a crowd of 3,786 people out there. Not quite 5,000, but I was sure the number would go up as the competition grew more drama-like and exciting. TV crews were here, all part of Missy and Ginger's plan to make us look like a fool on Cahill TV.

Amy was hyperventilating into a paper bag. "You'll be fine, Ames," I reassured her. "We did great at rehearsals!"

"Yeah-*wheeze*-but we-*wheeze*-were-*wheeze*-alone-*wheeze.*"

Dan was studying his sister with an air of glee. "And you wonder why I'm the one with Asthma."

I glared at him until a guy came over. "Who's your coach?" he asked. "Erm. . ." we hadn't really discussed coaches, but I knew the rules: 1) Coaches may participate in a round unless the theme of the round clearly stated that they couldn't, and 2) Coaches have to guide their team members through the competition if they liked it or not. "I am," I blurted out. "I'm the coach."

The guy looked closely at me. His name tag read _Chuck Joe Bobby, Manager of_ Contestants. Chuck Joe Bobby? Things really have changed since the last time I had been here.

"Wait. . ." Chuck Joe Bobby said, getting excited. "You're that girl that applied for 3 seasons of _The Cahill Factor_(**A/N: Yes, I'm decided to name this after _The X_ Factor. Don't judge** me.)and won!" He shook my hand. "Big fan of yours, Miss Starling."

I gave him a genuine smile. Not many people remember me as the girl who had started out her music career at the "tender young age of fourteen" and faded away almost a year ago. "Yes, I'm that girl. And it's just Sinead."

Chuck looked awed. "Well, I wish you good luck on this season!" he exclaimed, taking down my name on the list and having me autograph a paper for his daughter.

When I turned back, everyone was staring at me. "You won three seasons?!" Hamilton exclaimed, the announcer, Nicholas Cornell, cut him off. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present our two teams for this season of _The Cahill Factor!"_ Amy gave a little squeak.

"The coach of Team One is. . . Missy Evans!" Missy came out waving to the crowd like she had won a beauty pageant. Unfortunately, she had won several.

"And we'll start with Missy Evans and her team!" Nicholas exclaimed.

Missy walked to the center of the stage, holding a bejeweled microphone and started to sing, **(A/N: *drumroll*)** "Just a Dream," by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

_Baby why'd you leave me_  
_Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe_  
_It's like I'm looking from a distance_  
_Standing in the background_  
_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_  
_This can't be happening to me_  
_This is just a dream_

* * *

It was really amazing that I started to clap, until I remembered that _Missy Evans _was singing it. Shoot.

* * *

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby why'd you leave me_  
_Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe_  
_It's like I'm looking from a distance_  
_Standing in the background_  
_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_  
_This can't be happening to me_  
_This is just a dream_

* * *

Amy was shaking next to me. "This is what you expect me to go up against?" she whispered, her teeth beginning to chatter with anxiety.

I nudged her. "Calm down. The people on Missy's team are staring." And it was true. Missy Evans' team sat in the from row, some glaring, some sniggering, and one kind-hearted Lan Nguyen gave us thumbs-ups before her teammate slapped her hand, forcing her to put it down.

* * *

_Oh,_

_Baby why'd you leave me_  
_Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_  
_Oh, now I'll never know_  
_It's like I'm looking from a distance_  
_Standing in the background_  
_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_  
_This can't be happening to me_  
_This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_  
_Just a dream_  
_Yeah, Yeah_

* * *

Oh great. It was over. Time for contestant number 1 on Team 2, our team to go up there.

Amy was unnaturally pale, and Ian went up to her. "Amy love, are you sure you want to perform?"

Amy was shaking, but she replied with a steely, "Yes," and forced herself on to the stage as Nicholas was announcing, "And now time for Team Two! Amy Cahill, our first contestant from Two, was mentored by three time _Factor_ winner Sinead Starling!"

I looked down at Missy's team. Almost all of them had their mouths wide open. I smirked as Amy began to sing in a determinedly loud and controlled voice. I was proud of her.

* * *

_Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost  
But now and then  
I breathe it in  
To let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now_  
_Or what it would come to_  
_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_  
_You're lost in the moment_  
_You disappear_

* * *

Amy's voice rose up in a powerful wave of pretty, sweet noise. Hamilton whispered to me, "You must've taught her really good."

I beamed. "I hope I did," I whispered back as Amy continued.

* * *

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine_

_Reaching high_  
_Feeling low_  
_I'm holding on but letting go_  
_I like to shine_  
_I'll shine for you_

* * *

Now Missy's team was getting nervous. With a three time winner and such a good singer(Amy) on Team 2 was bound to get them anxiously prancing around. I giggled at Missy and Ginger's awkward attempts to calm them down.

* * *

_And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know_

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine_

* * *

As Amy finished up her song, I focused on her clothes. Ian(our standard "fashion manager" for some of us) had given her a deep blue dress, which went fairly well with her more blondish than amberish hair.

* * *

_Everyone can tell you how  
It's all been said and done (oh whoa oh)  
That harder times will change your mind  
And make you wanna run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breathe the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there_

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine_

* * *

"WHOO!" Our whole team cheered as we welcomed Amy back into "the pit." I clapped her on the back. "You were awesome!" I yelled. Amy's cheeks were flushed red. "I can't wait to sing "Give It Up.""

"That's the spirit!" Nellie patted Amy on her shoulder. "You were great, kiddo."

I grinned until Nicholas Cornell boomed into the mike, "And after our commmercial break will be James Stevenson and Lindsay Milmer, from Team One."

* * *

**Well? How was that? Questions, questions!**

**I'm still holding a poll for the mystery song. Below are the options:**

**1)Holy Grail, Justin Timberlake ft. Jay Z**

**2) Everything Has Changed, Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

**3) The Last Time, Taylor Swift and Gary Lightboy**

**4) Love the Way You Lie, Part 2, Rihanna ft. Eminem**

**OK, now for the non-poll questions:**

**1) Why do you think Sinead is so nervous about James and Lindsay?**

**2) What song do you think(or hope) that people will choose the most?**

**3) *SPOILER* For the next round, the theme will be "male and female artists for males and females," which means guy artists to the male contestants and female artists for the female contestants. Choose the pair you want(4 people, and they MUST be boy girl boy girl. Sorry.) and the names for the opposing team's names too!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**PS: If you ever visit my profile, please vote on my poll. Thanks. :)**


End file.
